Midnight Fire
by ashkisses
Summary: I think she remembers
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Fire

Chapter 1

First Quarter

"Kaname push me higher", yelled an ecstatic Yuuki as the swing took her higher. The little boy behind her laughed and then pushed her higher. Kaname wasn't paying much attention and pushed Yuuki to hard and out of the swing. She fell to the ground with a thump and started to cry. Kaname rushed over to her and turned her over. He looked at the deep cut on her shoulder and felt his blood boil. He leaned forward and started licking the blood that was flowing from the cut. Soon Yuuki stopped crying and watched in amazement. Kaname looked up at her and she gasped.

"Your eyes are red Kaname", she said in a tiny shaky voice.

"I am a vampire", he said sitting down on his butt. He put his head down.

"I guess you don't want to play with me anymore", he said before standing and started walking away. Before he could go far he felt a small warm hand grab his.

"I still want to play with you", she said smiling up at him. She had recently lost her two front teeth and her smile was still beautiful. He smiled back at her and helped her stand. He helped her clean off her face and then they played some more. That night Kaname took Yuuki home.

"Yuuki", Kaname started.

"Yes", Yuuki said turning to him. Her pigtails were very long that they would brush the floor.

"You want me just the way I am. Will you wait for me? Will you be with me forever", he asked her with his hands in his pockets. Yuuki started smiling before she jumped and hugged him.

"Yes I will", she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and running into her house. Kaname stood outside and looked at the door. He smiled and placed his hand over the place where Yuuki kissed him.

2nd Part of Chapter 1

Next day

Yuuki and Kaname met outside the school and walked into their 2nd grade class together. They sat and drew together till class started. They would help each other and talk as the class went on. It was lunchtime and they were getting in line. They walked down the hall and into the café. Yuuki and Kaname stepped out of the line and walked to a bathroom. They locked the door and Yuuki turned her neck to Kaname. Kaname's eyes flashed and he latched onto her neck. He felt her blood start to flow and before he knew it he couldn't stop. Yuuki screamed then there was a knock at the door.

"Yuuki and Kaname open up", Yuuki's father said. Moments later the door busted open and Kaname was torn off of Yuuki.

"How dare you touch my daughter", he said before picking Yuuki up.

"You will never see Yuuki again", he said before picking up her bag. He then looked back at the red eyed Kaname. His mouth was covered in blood and his fangs were elongated.

"Never", he said before leaving the room with Yuuki still in his arms. Kaname stood and watched the girl he had grown to love walk out of his life. He cleaned up his face and called his father.

"I'm ready to learn the business", he said before hanging up the phone. He continued to stare out the door and sighed.

"I will find you", he said before leaving the room.

AN- HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR PLEASE REVIEW MUCH LOVE ASH.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Full Moon

*Kaname POV*

"Hey Aido please bring that Ichijoe file to my office", I said softly into the intercom on my desk.

"Yes sir", Aido said. The line went dead and I leaned backing my chair. I closed my eyes and her face flashed into my face. My eyes flew opened and I stood. I walked over to the window and looked out onto the moon light city. It had been 20 years since that horrid day when my love was taken from me and still her face hunts me like a ghost. I ran my hand through my dark brown hair and sighed.

"Forgive me my love but I must forget you", I said to myself. I must admit Yuuki was a very popular name and I don't remember her last name. I growled lightly but then heard a knock at the door.

"Come", I said sitting back down.

"Here you go buddy", Aido said placing the file on the desk and sitting down. Aido has been my best friend and consultant since 3rd grade. I opened the file and sighed.

"Give him the position of guard", I said putting it down.

"Ok um also I received another file today", he said placing it in front of me. I opened it and it said Angerona Lee. I read over her file and smiled.

"Perfect make her the accountant and my personal assistant", I said before handing him back the other file, "I will hold onto this one".

I looked it over again and smiled.

"She is too start tomorrow", I said to Aido before he left the room.

"Maybe this is how I will get over her", I said to myself before walking to my mirror, "Just maybe".

*Yuuki POV*

"Yes dad I applied for the job. Of course I put Angerona Lee I know father. Yes. Hey dad let me call you back someone is calling me. Yes. Love you too. Bye", I said before pressing the answer button.

"Hello", I started. I opened the door to my apartment and put the groceries down.

"Are you serious? I got the job? No way", I said before sitting down.

"Starting Tomorrow? Perfect see you at 10", I said before hanging up the phone. I put the phone down and smiled.

"YES", I yelled before jumping up and down on my couch.

"Wait what should I wear", I said stopping my rant. I picked up my phone and dialed my best friend's number.

"Sayori I need you to come over ASAP", I said before hanging up. I took a shower and changed into my blue jogging suit. I heard a knock at the door. I ran and opened to see Sayori standing there.

"What's up Yuuki", she said with concern on her face. I growled and looked to her left and right.

"You know you can't call me that", I said before pulling her into the room. I smiled and looked at her.

"I got the job", I said to her. She then started dancing and shouting.

"So let me guess you don't know what to wear", she said looking at me. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah", I said back. She smiled grabbed my hand and drug me to my room. We spent the whole night making me look professional and soon we were both asleep on my bed. I woke up the next morning to an alarm. I looked on my nightstand and saw it said 8:00 am. I pushed the snooze button and rolled out of bed.

"Go take a shower, shave your legs, under arms, and brush your teeth so I can help get you ready", Sayori grumbled before rolling over and snoring lightly. I took a 5 minuet shower and took 3 minuets to brush my teeth. I flossed, gargled, and rinsed again. I then walked out into my room to see a red underwear set on the desk. I put it on then placed my robe on.

"Now let's get you ready", she said before getting out of bed, combing my hair, fixing my make up, doing my nails and toe nails, then helped me get dressed. I was about to walk out the door when I saw a package on my door step. I picked it up and saw that it said Kuran Co. I opened it and saw a phone. I then read the letter that came with it.

'This is your company phone I will be calling you soon',

Sincerely,

Kaname Kuran

I smiled put it on my hip and picked up my purse and walked out the door. Sayori had left before me so I locked and was walking to my car when I heard a honk. I looked to see a black car.

"Miss this is the company car it is yours now here is the key, you id, everything you need. Good day", the man said getting into another black car. I got in smiled at the feel of the leather seats. There was a DVD player, a phone, everything you could imagine to be in a car. I started it up and started driving down the street. I then felt the phone on my hip start to vibrate.

"Hello Angerona Lee specking", I said stopping at a red light.

"Use the company card given to you and buy 4 coffees with French cream, a dozen donuts, and 2 bagels. Also pick up sugar, milk, and straws", said a deep masculine voice over the phone. A shiver went down my spine and I tried to speck.

"Yesss sir", I stuttered and heard a chuckle.

"Is there an issue Miss. Lee", the voice asked again.

"No Mr.", I stopped realizing I didn't know who I was talking too.

"Kuran you're talking to your boss', the voice said.

"No Mr. Kuran", I said more steady.

"Good be here in 15 minuets drop the items in the break room bring me a bagel and coffee and report right to my office', he said before the line went dead. I sighed rushed to Dunkin Donuts and picked up everything I needed. Then I got to the office and I smiled. I can't believe I got the job. I got out the car and someone came and took the car to park it. I walked in and followed the signs to the break room. I had to go to the 20th floor and drop everything off in the break room then someone helped me find my way to the office. I walked by what seemed to be the secretary's desk where a man sat who stared at me with his mouth wide. I smiled then knocked on the door.

*Kaname POV*

I heard a knock at the door and smiled. I stood in from of my desk with

"Come", I said quietly. I saw the door start to open very slowly then I saw a foot. A wonderful perfectly French Manicured food which was decorated with black diamond studded heals that zipped up in the back. Then the person stepped in all the way. My eyes then went to the perfectly flawless skin of her legs and my eyes went higher. I dropped the pen that was in my hand. Her legs were cut from my view because of her skirt that seemed to be begging to be taken off. My eyes went high to see how her body seemed to be curved and full in all the perfect places. Then my eyes encountered her face. Her eyes were a light brown, her lips full, her cheeks rosy, and her hair which was cut up to her shoulders seemed to frame her face perfectly. Her eyes meet mine and I felt myself pulse.

"Um here is your stuff I kind of want to take my jacket off", she said softly. I walked up to her and took the food from her. Once I got close her scent hit my full throttle.

"Yuuki", I whispered. I looked her in the eyes and saw her panic.

"Who", she asked before walking away from me and shrugging of her jacket. I then realized that she had no sleeves. My body shivered when I saw her shoulder and on it was a scar, a scar that I remembered so well.

"Were is my office", she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Over there", I said looking her over but took my finger and pointed to the desk in the corner. She walked over to the desk and sat down. Turned on the computer and started fixing my books. I smiled at her and sat down.

"Um can you open a blind", she asked quietly.

"No we may not but you may use your desk lamp", I said back to her. You see since I am a vampire I always keep the blinds closed and used a lamp. Soon it was lunch and I saw her get her stuff.

"I'm going to pick up lunch. Would you like anything", she asked with her back facing me. She was shifting through her purse looking for the key to the car. While she looked so did I. Her ass was nice and round I just wanted to feel it. My eyes started flashing red and I had to shake my head.

"Umm yeah sure whatever you get", I said before looking down at my paper work. She left the room and I sighed. I then started back on my paper work. Soon the door opened and in walked my main issue. She placed an Olive Garden to-go box in front of me and placed a cup of Iced Tea and a fork. Before she went sat down and started eating. I opened the box and to my surprise it was Chicken Cardonara that I always got when I went there. I looked up at her to see her eating slowly while looking over something's still.

"Um do you mind eating with me", I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure", she said before picking up her food and talking it over to a table in the corner. I went and sat with her. Soon we were talking and laughing. Then I realized that I really enjoyed her company.

'Maybe its not that bad", I thought watching her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waning Gibbous

AN-IMPORTANT- I am going to start saying Yuuki starting in the middle of the story- but only when someone is talking about her will they say Angerona. Just so no one gets confused.

After lunch Angerona and I went back to work. Soon it was time to leave. Everyone else in the building was gone but the two of us. I could feel that she was very tired.

"Hey your done for the day be here tomorrow bright and early", I said before looking back down at the papers in front of me. I heard her start to pack up then hiss. The scent of blood hit my nose and my eyes flashed. I looked up quickly to see her finger covered in a dark red, sticky, sweet smelling liquid. I got up slowly and she looked at me. I grabbed her finger and pulled her to me. I held one hand on her finger and the other on the small of her back. I then placed her finger all the way in my mouth and started sucking very slowly. I was making sure I didn't leave a trace of the cut. I heard her moan and felt myself hardened. She started to grind against me and I started doing the same. Soon the cut was gone and I let her finger go.

'This is Yuuki but why is she changing her name', I asked myself as I moved in for the kiss. Our lips touched and instantly we wouldn't get enough of each other. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and before I knew it I had her against the wall. I suddenly came back to myself and pushed away from her.

"You may leave", I said to her before sitting down and continuing my paper work. She picked up her stuff and quickly left the room. I sighed and then packed up my stuff locked the office and left for the night. The limo was waiting for me outside and I realized I would be going to the party alone again tonight. It was only 9:00 and the dinner party was at 9:30. But I needed someone to accompany me. I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial number. A soft female voice answered.

"Hello Miss. Lee you will accompany me to a dinner party tonight dress nice", I said before handing up the phone. We pulled up to my mansion and I quickly went inside and changed into a black and white tux. I then got back into the car and drove over to the place where Miss. Angerona Lee lived. Once I pulled up to the apartments I went and knocked on her door.

"Sayori can you get that", I heard Angerona yell. The door then swung open and there stood a short but thin girl.

"Kaname", she said quietly. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Sayori", I said back noticing her.

"Oh no this is can't be happening", she said before walking outside and closing the door behind us.

"You're her boss", she asked pointing at me.

"Yes I am", I said back, "and I know her true identity'.

"Shit her dad is going to be pisses", she said running her hands down her face.

"So her dad changed her name to keep her from me", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah after you fed on her Yuuki forgot everything except her name, family, and friends", she said before sighing.

"Well I am glad you back in her life I just hope you can make her remember", she said before we walked back to the door. As we opened the door we saw Yuuki looking round for something.

"What do you need sweetie", Sayori asked walking in. I walked in after her.

"I'm looking for my jacket", she said not noticing I was here. I looked her over and almost started to drool. She had on a black and white halter top dress. It was all black but around the breast and the front center it was white. It showed off some cleavage and defined her curves. She was short so the dress was kind of long.

"Is this it", I said holding up a black jacket. She turned to me and blushed.

"Yes that's it. Thanks", she said before I helped her put it on.

"Ok Sayori I will call you when I get back", she said before hugging the taller girl and walking out the door.

"Don't hurt her", Sayori said to me before I closed the door. We walked down to the black limo and I opened her door for her. I then got in on my side and we relaxed as we started to talk and laugh.

"So where is this dinner party and who is it for", she asked looking in a mirror that was installed to the back of a chair. She then placed her glasses, on that was when I noticed her eyes make-up. She wore all gold then at the ends she had purple, blue, and pink. It was beautiful and her hair was swooped so it covered her left eye and the rest was being held up by what looked like a pen.

"Um it's at the Sheraton Hotel and it's my ex's birthday", I said to her looking at my own hair in the mirror. Finally we pulled up. The camera's were already out and flashing. The driver came and opened the door.

"Just follow my lead, smile, and wave", I said before I got out then held my hand out to her black gloved one. She took it thankfully and her perfectly French manicured feet with black diamond studded heels came out then her body. We walked and she waved and smiled. Finally we got to the front door and they helped Yuuki and me out of our jackets. I then took her hand and we gracefully walked into the ballroom. I looked down at Yuuki and almost growled she had that dumb planner with her. As we entered everyone got slightly quiet and stared. After Yuuki and I made it down the stairs we started to mingle.

"Mr. Kuran who is this lovely woman", a colleague of mine asked doing a hand gesture toward Yuuki.

"This is my new personal assistant Angerona Lee", I said and watched as she smiled before shaking his hand with her gloved one.

"Now that it think about it I have been meaning to set and appointment to come see you", he said again. I then felt myself harden as Yuuki pulled the pen out of her hair and her hair feel to her shoulders. The ends were flipped up and she looked so exotic.

"Well Mr. Kuran is very busy on Tuesday but he can do Wednesday at 3:00", she said looking at the book.

"Sounds perfect, Kaname keep her around I like her", he said before turning back to her.

"Wonderful to meet you hope we meet again", he said before kissing her hand and leaving. I glared at her from the small blush that littered her cheeks.

"What is there something the matter sir", she asked me while putting the pen behind her ear. My jaw clenched and I was about to speck when I heard that annoying voice.

"Hey baby why you haven't called me", I heard the voice say.

"I haven't called you because we broke up months ago", I said turning to face the birthday girl.

"So who is the hoe you brought along with you. She's human so I see your brought me food", she said quietly to me.

"No Ruka she is my personal assistant. Angerona this is Ruka the birthday girl", I said turning to her. She held out her hand and Ruka shook it lightly.

"How wonderful great meeting you tat a", she said before walking off.

"Wow she is beautiful", Yuuki said to me. I looked at her.

"No your beautiful", I said back to her. I saw her look up and blush then held her head down.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have a special first time guest here tonight and I have decided that because I am the birthday girl I want her to sing for us so if Miss. Angerona will come up and sing us a song", Ruka said on stage. The spotlight then comes onto Yuuki and she shook her head.

"Go ahead it will be fun", I said to her. She then smiled and I offered to take her book. She then started walking to stage. Everyone started clapping and I growled lightly when the man I was talking to earlier helped her up the stairs.

"So umm I am not prepared for this so umm what should I sing", she said slightly into the microphone.

"What ever you like and you have the back up singers who know every song created so just chose a song", Ruka said before leaving the stage. I then watched as Yuuki walked to the band and talked to them for a second before returning to the microphone. The music then started and she started talking as she walked around on the stage.

_Hey baby how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made  
But me, myself  
I like to think I was created  
For a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you, you feel me?_

At this point the music changed up and she grabbed on the bottom of the dress and pulled it and it came off easily. She then threw it and her glasses to the side. And she started singing holding the microphone stand close to her. (IF YOU WANNA KNOW THE DIFFERENT PARTS WHERE BACK UP COMES IN LISTEN TO THE SING ITS CALLED EGO BY BEYONCE-I DO NOT OWN IT OR HER SO DISCLAIMER)__

Its on, baby lets get lost  
You don't need to call into work, cuz you're the boss  
For real want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky that's a big deal

(Why?)  
well, you got the key to my heart  
But you aint gonna need it  
Id rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets  
You didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie

Its too big  
Its too wide  
Its too strong  
It wont fit  
Its too much  
Its too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
Its too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confidant  
You decide when you find  
Out what I'm working with  
(Why?)  
Damn I know, I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact its my smile  
Or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a sight to see  
Kinda sum'n like me

Its too big  
Its too wide  
Its too strong  
It wont fit  
Its too much  
Its too tough  
I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego  
Its too much  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I can back it up  
I can back it up  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up

Its too big  
Its too wide  
Its too strong  
It wont fit  
Its too much  
Its too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
Its too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Ego so big  
You must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you aint know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano

_Ooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

Then she started dancing around the stage then froze at the end of the song. I smiled and clapped along with everyone else. Ruka went back up and smiled before talking.

"That was just beautiful", she said before leaving the stage and the party continued Yuuki and I would dance every now and then it was time to go. I took her home and as we got to her door she unlocked it.

"Um I had a great time tonight", she said fiddling with the key in her hand.

"Yeah so did I. So tomorrow bright and early", I asked her.

"Yeah", she said softly. I then placed my finger under her chin and raised her head. I then bent forward and kissed her lips. I started to deepen it and pulled her closer to me but then heard my phone start to ring. I released her and backed up.

"Until tomorrow", I said before bowing and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Quarter

I walked into my bed room and sat down on my bed. I ran my hands over my face and growled. I heard a knock at the door and I slowly made it down to the lobby where I saw Sayori waiting for me.

"So how did things go," she asked me following behind me as I walked into the sitting room. We sat and I replied.

"It was nice she did her job. But oh my I wanted to taste her blood It was killing me not being able to taste it," I said sitting down and running my hands through my hair. We talked for an hour before I showed her to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Sayori I said sighing and leaning on the door. I watched as her car rolled out of the driveway and down the street. I closed the door and turned to see my butler Williams standing behind me. He had a white towel on his hand.

"Sir would you like your usual hot towel treatment," he asked me and I smiled at him. I gave a slightly lazy laugh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"I will get Annabelle," he said before walking away. I climbed the stairs slowly and started off to my room. When I got there Annabelle stood there wearing her white shirt and khaki pants. I took my shirt off and laid down on my stomach. I then felt her lay the first towel on my back and felt my muscles start to relax. After an hour I was fast asleep and Annabelle left. I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I looked over at my clock and saw it said 8:30 am. I got out of bed and started getting ready for work. When I was walking out the door I put my shades on and pulled out my phone.

"_Good morning how may I help you," _her sexy voice said into me ear. I shivered as I got into my car.

"Please pick up 2 dozen donuts, 5 coffees, 2 black, 2 with cream, and 1 with sugar. Also pick up my dry cleaning, and I will see you when you get to the office," I said before hanging up. I pulled up to the office soon and smiled as I got to take pictures. I had a meeting with the press today so I put on my best smile and let them follow me into the press room. As soon as I stood in front questions were being thrown and lights were being flashed. I help up my hand and everything stopped. It got real quiet.

"Good morning," I said to them. I was about to continue but I felt my mouth run dry as the doors opened. Everyone turned to see who had entered and there was Yuuki. She had her hair down and covering her left eye, her eye make-up was black and red and really accentuated her eyes, her lips were a dark red and her cheeks were highlighted with slight red blush. She had a black and red chocker, and black and red earrings that dangled and swayed when she walked. She work a red silk shirt that was long sleeved and showed the whole of her cleavage. Her skirt was short, tight, and black. The skirt stopped 2 inches above her knee and seemed to get tighter as it went from the hips to above the knee. Her shoes were black pumps that accentuated her skin wonderfully. I could hear some mumbling from the men about how they wanted to fuck her and make love to her all night long. I growled and watched her approach me. Her hips swayed as she walked and I could barely contain myself.

"Mr. Kuran I am sorry to interrupt but you coffee was getting cold," she said walking onto the stage and standing beside me. She held out the coffee to me and I took it hesitantly. I then placed it on the podium before I grabbed her and kissed her. She tensed but soon relaxed into me. I knew the cameras were flashing and that they were recording it but I could careless. When I noticed that she needed air I pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Lee," I said before kissing her lips and she walked off. I held up my hand and everything got quiet.

"To answer everyone's question that is my girlfriend," I said. I then watched her turn around and look at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before leaving the room. I then continued with the meeting while happily sipping my coffee. After the press conference was over I went up to my office to see Yuuki working hard I don't think she noticed me walk in. I walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend," she asked me before looking up at me.

"Because even thought we have only known me for one day I know I want to be with you," I said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled and then went back to her work. I then walked over to my desk and sat. The desk lamp on her desk was very dim and gave her skin a glowing look. I smiled.

'She is finally mine. I will tell her everything at dinner,' I said getting some work done.


	5. Chapter 5

New Moon

Chapter 5

It was about 8 and Yuuki and I were on the edges of our seats. We had been working all day, we were tired and about to go over the edge and nerves were on edge.

"Angerona would you like to go to dinner", I asked placing something's in my briefcase.

"Yeah that sounds good", she said putting something's in her purse. We walked out the office together and got in my car. We talked for the first 10 minuets then we were silent the rest of the time. Once we arrived at the restaurant I opened her door and we walked inside.

"Reservations for Mr. Kuran", I said to the man standing there.

"This way sir", he said smiling and walking us to a table. I pulled out Yuuki's chair and held her hand as she sat.

"I will be right back", I said before walking into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a deep breathe in and sighed.

"This is not going to be easy", I said before walking out. I walked up to the table to see them pouring win into our glasses. I sat down in front of her and sipped on my wine slowly.

"Yuuki", I said and her head snapped up.

"What pardon me", she said almost chocking on her wine.

"Your name is Yuuki Cross", I said still sipping on my wine.

"How did you know", she asked holding her head down.

"Because I remember your scent anywhere", I said back to her.

"You knew me", she said looking at me.

"Yes I was in your 2nd grade class. That was when I first tasted that sweet blood of yours. You father caught us and took you away from me. Took us away from each other", I said reaching over to grab her hand.

"You're lying", she said standing up.

"You dad knew I would look for you so he gave you your pen name. He didn't want me to be a part of your life anymore", I said walking up to her. She backed up as she took in the information.

"You're lying", she said turning and running out of the restaurant. I quickly ran after her and saw her in the parking lot sitting on the side walk.

"You have to listen", I said about to put my hand on her shoulder. She stood and backed away from me.

"No I won't listen to you lies. You're saying that my father lied to me all these years to save me. And what do you mean you tasted my blood what are you some kind of vampire", she yelled to me. I then held my head down. I heard her gasp.

"You're a vampire", she asked getting closer to me.

"Yes come back to my place and I will help you remember", I said holding out my hand to her. She looked hesitant but soon gave in and placed her hand in mine. I walked her to the car and we got in. Once we got to my mansion we walked in the front door and up the stairs the whole time my eyes never left hers. When we got to my room I sat her down and I bent forward. I put my lips on hers and she responded with moving hers over mine slowly. I laid her down and slowly crawled on top of her. I sniffed the whole way and when I got to her neck spent extra time sniffing and licking the spot that would remind both of us of our past. Before she knew it we were both naked and she was shivering. I held her tight and kissed her neck.

"Are you ready", I asked her. Before I bit down pushing myself home, after that we made love all night non-stop. In the morning she woke brushing hair out of my face.

"Good morning Yuuki", I said kissing her lips.

"Good morning Kaname", she said kissing me back. The rest of the day we spent reminiscing about back in the day when we were younger. We had lunch and then went back to the house. I spent the rest of the day feeding on her wonderful blood and being in between her wonderfully spread legs.


End file.
